Mr ImSmarterThanYou
by taxibby
Summary: OneShot. Blaise and Draco are in the library. Blaise needs some help, and what are friends for right? Not slash!


_I wrote a class play and sort of changed it bit. It's a bit old but hope you like it._

* * *

**Mr. I'mSmarterThanYou**

"Aarrgghhh! I can't take this anymore." Blaise leaned back on the rigid wooden chair entirely frustrated.

"What? Has Mr. I'm-smarter-than-you-at-everything given up on his simple, absolutely eaasssyyyy essay?" Draco laughed.

"Well if it's so easy, let's see yours." Draco handed Blaise his long roll of parchment.

Blaise skimmed through the essay- "Shut-up"

Draco laughed mercilessly receiving a sharp look from Madam Pince.

"Well I'm done, and if you don't need anything else, I'll be off." Draco declared very well knowing that asking for help would diminish all the dignity Blaise had left.

"…"

"Okay then, see you at the common room. Unless you plan on staying here all night" Draco chuckled. He packed his things and stood to leave, turning his back away from his long time friend.

"… Wait!" Glancing around for any eavesdroppers, he mumbled, "I need help."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you?" Draco stated, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Don't act stupid, you idiot. You should feel special because that was very rare gift and I don't plan on saying it again. _Ever_."

"Oh you're the one asking for help and_ I'm_ the stupid idiot?!"

"Yes."

"I don't know how I put up with you." The blonde sighed.

"Maybe it's because you have no other friends." Blaise retorted.

"Maybe you should shut-up or else I'll leave you here to finish your essay." He threatened, sitting down once again.

"Okay, okay. I apologize sincerely, from the bottom of my heart."

"What heart?"

"Oh just help me before we get kicked out of here!" said Blaise, thrusting his essay towards Draco, obviously irritated.

"Firstly, I said I would help you, not do it for you," Sliding the parchment across the table, "And secondly, you have to do something for me first."

"Why am I not surprised? Plus you didn't even agree to help me in the first place!"

"Well if you do this one small thing for me then I will." Draco replied, his signature smirk gracing his lips.

"… Fine! What is it?"

"You must admit that _I _am better than you at everything."

"It's bad to lie."

"It's not a lie"

"No it's not, just one of your many hallucinations."

"So you don't want my help?" His smirk widened.

"… Has anyone ever told you your hair colour looks fake?"

Draco went blank, lifting a hand and dragged it through his platinum blonde locks.

"No" He almost whimpered.

"Well I'm telling you now and if you don't help me I'll tell everyone that you dye your hair during the summer." A smirk fell upon Blaise's face.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Well then I'll just say that you're making up rumors because you're jealous of me."

"What's there to be jealous of?" Blaise said, tonelessly.

"My good looks, impeccable taste, amazing body, sleek shiny hair and my rather large package. Shall I continue?"

"Are you sure you're not talking about me?"

"You know Blasie-Boo, sometimes it's alright to a little envious of me. I mean, it's only natural."

"Pfft. All the ladies know I have no reason to be jealous. Just parade around, wink a bit, do a little dazzling and have all the girls swooning. No one would believe I'm jealous. And if they did, I'll just say that you're trying to take the attention off your hair."

"You. Are. Evil."

"I learn from the best don't I?"

_Silence._

"HA! You admitted it! I'm the best!" Draco cried with glee.

"Hey! Wait? What?"

"You said, and I quote: 'I learn from the best don't I?'"

"Who said the best was you?"

"Who else would it be?"

_Silence._

"I'm so good." That trademark smirk appeared once again.

"Wait I take it back!"

"Too late, kiddo. Oh and by the way, good luck with your essay." And he ran out the library laughing.

"DRACO! You said you would help me!"

"I lied!" Could be heard echoing through the corridors.

"Dammit."

In a flash Madam Pince stood before him.

"I'm afraid you've been making to much noise and I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said quite calmly but the look on her face betrayed her cool demeanor.

"But it wasn't my fault, it was Malfoy. He was-"

"OUT!" She grabbed his things and threw it at him, took him by the ear and dragged him out.

"Ow. Ow Ow… But I need to finish my essay!" Blaise cried.

"Well you can go finish it in your common room where you can feel free to be as loud as you wish."

And she pushed him outside and slammed the door behind him.

"… Idiot."

___FIN_

* * *

_Don't forget to review. Keep me happy! (:_


End file.
